


The Adventures Of 2D And Henrietta

by subtlemarathon



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Arachnophobia, Domestic, Gen, Murdoc is totally scared of spiders yall, Pets, Spiders, tarantulas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlemarathon/pseuds/subtlemarathon
Summary: When 2D's pet, Henry, disappears, the band decide to buy him an actual pet tarantula to cope with his loss.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Adventures Of 2D And Henrietta

"C'mon, Murdoc, the poor guy is lonely."

"We're not getting him a fucking tarantula, Noodle, and that is final."

"But-"

"No buts!" Murdoc rose from the table, hearing his joints crack with the effort, and stood to his full height, glaring down in an authoritative manner at the woman who simply scowled in response.

Noodle had been trying to persuade their narcissistic band-leader into letting their poor singer get a pet spider to compensate for his loss of Henry. 2D would waltz around the house, spider in hand (though Murdoc was sure that it was a different spider every time) and take him on thrilling adventures within their house until Russel would scold him for hiding a spider at the dinner table or Noodle would tell him the spider would probably die if he tried to shower it. Murdoc found it freakish how the man could befriend such disgustingly hideous creatures.

"I just think you're scared of them." 

Murdoc's eyes flickered up. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"NO!"

"YEAH!"

"NO!"

"What the hell is going on in here?!" The two turned to the man towering over them with a displeased grimace. "Murdoc's being an old fart!" Noodle pouted, pointing at said man accusingly. "Brat," Murdoc scoffed, crossing his arms and huffing. Russel paused, briefly glancing at the two. "Were you arguing about that goddamn spider again?" he asked, shaking his head. "Yes! You've seen how upset Stuart is over his Henry and he deserves another one!" Murdoc threw his head back and groaned, cutting into their conversation again, "If he wants another one he can go look in the garden for one because we are not buying some bug he can easily find in the garage." 

Russel passed the two to the sink, resting his hands on the counter and sighing over the squabbling. He thought it was an alright idea honestly, getting 2D an actual pet instead of letting him sob over some random insect. Sure, there were many less disturbing creatures than spiders but if it made the singer happy, who was he to judge? He turned, pushing Murdoc aside who yelped as he stumbled out of view. He heard a distinct thud but made no effort to help the older man. "Noodle." Noodle quieted down, slouching in her seat and murmuring something in her native tongue. Russel's eyes narrowed. "Go wake up 'D and get the car, we're going to a reptile store". Noodle's expression suddenly lit up and she pounced onto her feet with a newfound energy, fist bumping the air and pointing down to Murdoc who was gripping the table and clambering back onto his feet with an audible effort. "Ano rōjin yo!" she grinned, rushing out of the room to where the singer mourned. Russel turned to Murdoc who dusted off his knees and growled something foul beneath his breath. "Are you coming?" Murdoc's eyes squinted in thought, weighing out his options. "Are we really getting that dullard a fucking tarantula?" he asked slowly to which Russel rolled his eyes and ushered him out into the corridor.

-

"Where are we goin'?" 2D yipped for the tenth time (somehow forgetting he asked the same thing five minutes prior each time), resting his arms on the door of the car and gazing out the window to the blurry streets of Detroit. "It's a surprise, Stu," Noodle replied again, concentrating more on driving and the phone on her lap. She raised her leg slightly to hide the screen from the singer beside her, paying attention to the Google Maps directions.

"Do ya have to keep askin' every ten seconds, idiot? You'll see when we get there!" Murdoc whined from the backseat to which Russel smacked his arm, harshly whispering something to him Stu couldn't quite make out. The singer put his head on his arms, nose pressed to the window and cheek lazily squished against his arm. 

Noodle pulled up into the parking lot and Stu perked up at their destination. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, being parked at a local high street, which only piqued his interest of this 'surprise'. The four climbed out and 2D stretched, turning to his bandmates who had huddled on the other side of the car. He assumed it was to do with the surprise so he didn't want to intrude, but leaned over the car (thanks to his height) to try make out any clues. 

"Noodle and I are going to be getting the tank and all the stuff to put inside it, you're in charge of 'D and purchasing the spider, yes?" Russel whispered, shielding them from 2D with his large body. Noodle half-smiled and nodded and Murdoc stared blankly. "Problem?" Russel sneered. "Do I seriously have to-" Russel gripped the man's collar, pulling him forward. "Listen here, asshole. We're doing this for 'D and we won't let you ruin this for him. Now I don't care what your problem is because this isn't about you, this is for him, so shut your mouth and get your pickle-ass in that store, clear?" Murdoc gulped, chuckling awkwardly. "Crystal, mate." Russel let go and the older man stumbled back. 

The three turned to the younger man who observed cautiously, twiddling his thumbs and shoulders tensing. "2D, you're going to go off with Murdoc for your surprise, okay? Russel and I have some other business to attend to," Noodle spoke sweetly, smiling and drawing the taller of them closer. "O-Oh, okay," he replied shyly, fearing alone time with the Murdoc who looked less than pleased. Nevertheless, 2D put on a small grin and followed the older man away. Murdoc glanced back and Russel mouthed something along the lines of 'if you mess this up..' followed by a slitting of the throat action. Murdoc flipped him off, slinging an arm around his singer. "Right, mate, I think you're in for a treat." Stuart perked up again, "Oo, I loike treats! Is it chocolate?" Murdoc sighed, "I wish."

\- 

The two men entered the yellow-tinted store, scrunching their nose at the rancid smell and sweaty heat. "Uh, Muds, what're we doin' 'ere?" Murdoc opened his mouth to respond, only to realise he had no idea what he was doing. "Um..." he looked around. The middle of the store held aisles of products and items, mainly pet foods, while the walls were lined with tanks of all sorts of creatures. To his left, he spotted tanks full of fat slithering organisms he assumed were snakes, a few smaller tanks beside it that he had no idea about. "Why don' you go look over there, mate?" Murdoc pointed to the snakes and 2D blinked in confusion, walking towards that area anyway and glancing into the tanks with curiously-brimmed eyes. 

With the man occupied no thanks to his limited attention span, Murdoc set off to look for this stupid pet. Upon reaching the back of the store, he was presented with more than a dozen tanks of what he assumed were the eight-legged beings from the pictured labels. He peered through the glass of one closely, at first noticing little besides the natural objects stuffed inside. That was until he caught movement on a branch, witnessing eight long spindly legs creep along the bark. Murdoc's eyes widened and he full-body shuddered, moving carefully to the next tank. This one was less packed than the last and it didn't take him long to see a fat and fuzzy body hiding in the corner. This one was more plump than the previous yet looked bigger than his own hand (and he had big hands). 

"Hello, sir, are you interested in our collection?" Murdoc turned to the young woman glancing over at him from the counter. "Um, yes actually," he started. "You see, that man over there is a friend of mine," he pointed at 2D in the far corner of the store. He was happily chatting away to another employee, and in his large hands cradled a little turtle. So that's what was in those tanks. "His... spider... has passed recently, so I was thinking of getting him another." Murdoc cringed at his words. What the hell was he on about and why did he sound like he cared? He had no idea what he was doing but the woman frowned which seemed like a good sign. "Oh I'm so sorry, do you want to call him over and he can have a look at our collection?" Thank Satan. Murdoc paced over to Stuart and the employee and the singer grinned. "Look Muds, 'e's green loike yew!" He held the turtle up to Murdoc and the creature stared up at him with beady eyes in bewilderment. "Oo I think he's interested in you, mate," the employee smiled and Stu snorted. "Probably thinks yew're its mother!" The two erupted into laughter and Murdoc scowled a 'shut yer face' to both of them. "Stuart, give the man the turtle, I need you to see something." Stuart piped down and tilted his head. The employee took back the turtle and Stu timidly followed him back to the woman who had her hand stuck into one of the tarantula tanks, likely fetching one to see. Ew. "Here he is, luv," Murdoc grumbled and Stu peeked over his shoulder. "'ello!" Stu grinned and Murdoc elbowed him in the stomach. Happy sod. The woman half-turned with her hands shaped into a ball in front of her. "Hello, sir. Your friend here told me your pet recently passed." Stuart blinked slowly, the pieces not coming together. "Er, yeh, I guess so?". The woman held her hands up to the two and opened them slightly. From the void of her palms, a furry leg poked out. Then another. Then another. Murdoc froze and 2D gasped, leaning closer. "Is-Is that-" he stumbled over his words, eyes fixated on the long limbs of the creature moving mechanically around for something to grip onto. "Curious little gal, isn't she?" she quipped and Murdoc could have said the same about the singer who had bent over a little and reached a finger out to stroke one of the legs. It twitched at the contact, curling in on itself. The employee uncovered the rest of her hand and revealed the thing in all its hideous glory. "This here is a Chilean Rose Hair, the most common type we have here and most common people buy. They're pretty straight-forward to take care of and take a while to fully grow. This one is only half her full size." Murdoc's breathing hitched. It gets bigger than that?! Murdoc blocked out most of what the two were saying until 2D was calling his name repeatedly, snapping him out of his escape. 2D was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning, holding the damn tarantula in his stupidly large hands. In all honesty, his fingers could have been mistaken for spider legs given their length and fluid movements. But somehow, the way 2D was looking at it and stroking it with such tender care and love in his bloodied eyes, Murdoc felt a little tug at his cold black heart. He tilted his head a little, almost admiring the singer and the spider. "I take it ya like it then?" Stu nodded furiously. "Oh, I do Muds, I really really do!" Murdoc snorted. "Well, mate, what if I told you we'd be taking it home?" Stuart could have collapsed out of pure joy. "Really?!" he squeaked about ten octaves higher than his already shrill voice. Murdoc grinned mischieviously. He turned to the employee who was already printing the list of requirements. Murdoc texted Noodle and Russ, detailing the tank requirements for the singer's new little buddy.

\- 

Later that evening, when half the band had already excused themselves to go to bed, the bassist took to lounging on the couch, flicking mindlessly through late-night channels for something mildly interesting. He heard the pitter-patter of sock-clad feet enter the room and he grunted a form of acknowledgement. "ey, Muds!" Stuart sat casually beside him and Murdoc glanced over. "Hey- WHAT THE FUCK?!!" That goddamn tarantula was perched casually on the singer's shoulder, looking down at him and he could have sworn it threateningly waved one of its legs at him. "Put that thing back in your room right now!" Stuart frowned, "But Muh'doc she's part of the family now." Murdoc shook his head, standing up and mumbling something along the lines of 'I hope Katsu eats it'. 

Stuart rolled his eyes, carefully manouvering the creature into his hands and it looked up at him, awaiting anything. "We are gonna have so much fun, Henrietta," he announced and the spider strummed its thick legs against his hand as if she agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> What adventures will 2D and Henrietta go on?  
> [Comment below if you want]


End file.
